


not that innocent

by roughjhs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Angst, One Shot, Sex, Smut, bottom!hyungwon, i should be studying for my half yearlies but i wrote this instead, panicked gay, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughjhs/pseuds/roughjhs
Summary: it was an innocent peak, he swears. he didn’t mean to get a look at a handful of wonho’s dick in the process. a BIG handful of his dick that had his mind swirling and the gay panic in him rising. and oh fuck- is he getting hard right now?





	not that innocent

it was normal for guys to check out other guys, right? if anything, it was a way to motivate each other to keep pushing and maintaining their physique. hyungwon always found himself checking out others. it was all harmless. in the beginning anyway. the occasional lift of his gaze to watch jooheon’s ass as they rushed a flight of stairs, or being fascinated by the way shownu’s thighs flexed right before the start of a performance while they waited for the music to signal the beginning their choreography, or absolutely melting when kihyun gave him his side profile so he could trace the outline of his jaw in his mind. totally harmless.

however, once he had brought it up with minhyuk, the older had laughed till he couldn’t breathe and the straight hair on his head bouncing was the only indicator to hyungwon that the elder wasn’t silently choking.

“what?” he had frowned, crossing his arms, his lips jutting out in a pout. after unsuccessfully trying to calm him down, minhyuk was smiling smugly. an expression so mischievous, hyungwon wanted to slap it the fuck off his face.

“that’s not harmless, hyungwon. you’re into men.” he had winked, leaving hyungwon baffled and his mouth dry as he tried to reason with the elder. minhyuk had simply patted his shoulder, and stood up, giving it a gentle squeeze and reminding him that it was okay. majority of their bandmates had similar preferences for men, and other genders alike, and that he shouldn’t be ashamed of himself.

then it dawned on him. in the three seconds minhyuk had stood to leave, he remembered all the porn he would watch, (mostly involving two dudes. what? did you take him for a fool who would watch straight porn?) and the way he would get random erections in very inappropriate moments- mostly when there were men around. and oh “FUCK!” he gasped, standing up astonished with the epiphany he had had about his sexuality.

the sound of the curse word had simply caused minhyuk to burst into a fit of giggles in some area of their shared home, making hyungwon groan as he fell back onto his bed flat faced, embarrassed, and admittedly, with another erection at the recount of the porn he associated himself with.

“god fucking damn it.. why are you into anything that speaks,” he mumbled into his blanket, his bisexual realisation making his life twenty times harder. and other things hard too. but who cares? hyungwon was getting the best of both worlds, and with that, he chuckled and grabbed his phone, trudging to lock the shared bedroom he had with wonho to play porn and relieve himself.

it had been 3 weeks since his talk with minhyuk, and his eye for checking out other’s was getting out of hand. very out of hand. especially with his roommate. it was one particular morning, where hyungwon realised his harmless ‘time to check out wonho’s thighs, legs, abs, arms- everything’ wasn’t so harmless. he was awoken to the sound of something falling, and he peeked an eye open, sleep still clouding his vision.

before him, wonho stood sheepishly, an apologetic smile on his features as he retrieved the fallen object, his phone. “im sorry for waking you up, it fell out of my hands.”

hyungwon dismissed his apology, instead sitting up to rub his eyes with the heel of his palm and let his eyes wonder all over his roommate. it was clear he had just come back from a workout. his skin glistened with an afterglow it carried only after merciless weight lifting and training at the gym, making hyungwon’s mouth involuntarily water at the sight. he ripped his eyes away from his skin, yawning as he stretched. “what time is it?” he asked, watching the other switch his screen on and flash him the lockscreen.

“it’s only 9. i don’t even think kihyun is awake.” the elder replied, chucking his phone onto the bed on the left side of the room. hyungwon nodded, watching him enticingly as he moved about. it was entertaining, and it passed time. his eyes raked his backside, nearly groaning out loud when wonho slid his shirt off his body, giving way to an expanse of tan skin that exposed every dent, and sculpted muscle with his movements. his eyes travelled downwards, and he realised that wonho was wearing a pair of mid thigh shorts, which were very loose.

“i might just go back to sleep then.” he quickly stated when the other turned around to question the silence from hyungwon. he nodded, and walked over to his own bed, taking a seat on the edge as he slid off his shoes.

hyungwon’s eyes followed his thighs entirely, loving how slim they looked, yet so fucking buff. if only he could wrap his own long limbs around one and rub his dick against it-. he shook his head, focusing his vision again on an area he hadn’t realised he was zoned out on. the other’s crotch.

his breath hitched in his throat. wow.. he looked.. big. big today. compared to other days. was he even wearing safety shorts underneath? taking his chance, hyungwon frowned and tried to sight anything underneath that would prove him wrong. but he couldn’t. wonho’s thighs blocked him from doing so. it was only when he turned around, getting on all fours to retrieve something- his charger that had fallen behind his bed probably- did hyungwon gasp, loudly. wide eyed, he tucked himself underneath his blanket in the speed of light, hoping to dodge any questions about the gasp.

holy fuck- he really wasn’t wearing anything underneath. when he had leant over like that.. fuck fuck. he could see everything. well- not everything. but he saw enough. and it made him shiver. it was enough to make hyungwon’s cheeks darken shyly, and to bite down on his lip to avoid any other sound from leaving his mouth as he tried to frantically throw out any suggestive thoughts from his mind.

“you okay?” he heard from behind him, and he had to shut his eyes tightly to control himself. why the fuck does he sound so hot in this moment? hyungwon nodded, and gulped down whatever embarrassing sound that threatened to leave his throat, mustering up a ‘yeah’.

he could practically feel wonho’s frown, but it was clear that whatever he had seen, he wasn’t going to discuss, so he dropped the subject. after a few moments, the door to their room had opened, and shut, presumably wonho leaving to shower. and hyungwon was left alone with a raging erection, and an undeniably shameless embarrassment that only fuelled his need the more he thought about wonho.

it only got worse from then. and hyungwon’s dick refused to cooperate with him whenever wonho was in a 3 metre radius. it was getting out of hand. he couldn’t meet the other’s eyes without shying and leaving the room as quickly as he had entered. it was starting to build tension between the two of them.

in an attempt to fix a wrong he hadn’t even committed, wonho set out on an adventure to the shops to buy for the two a movie and a box of supplies that was suffice for a movie night. apparently, the rest of the dorm had decided to venture out too on this particular day, leaving hyungwon all by himself. finally. some piece and quiet.

he sat up from the couch, sighing loudly as the lack of company started to bore him. his mind drifted to the thought of his other members, and what they could be up to. bad idea. very bad idea. because as soon as he mentally ran through the list of the other 5 members, his mind had retrieved the memory of wonho last, making him whimper outwardly. he surprised himself with the sound, causing him to flush slightly as he caught himself, again, thinking of his member inappropriately. was it even a surprise at this rate?

with the realisation that he was alone, his slightly erotic fantasises manifested in to something in his crotch. something hard. that needed to be taken care of immediately before the rest of the boys came back swarming in like the pests they were. he stood up, grabbing his phone and paused in front of his room. he contemplated between his room or the shower, and decided it would be easier to clean up in the shower. he was determined to leave himself wrecked in an attempt to stop his thoughts for at least one day.

he retrieved his towel, and his bottle of lube, and practically skipped to the bathroom. he stripped on the way, ridding himself of his shirt, and his shorts, and by the time the door was shut behind him, he had thrown everything off his body into the laundry basket, and the warm water had started running. as he waited for the water to heat up, he leaned against the door of the shower, allowing his fantasises for the first time in a while to take him away and fulfil his needs.

he thought of his roommate’s hands, the way they felt so smooth against his thighs or pressed against his shoulder. even an accidental touch left the younger a little flushed. they were so delicate, yet held so much warmth and strength, he couldn’t stop roaming his own hands across his naked body, feeling the ghost touch of the other on his skin. it left a fire burning inside of him. he brushed his fingertips against his sensitive nipples, playing with the sensitive buds. wonho often forgot the power his hands withheld, and with a hard tug, hyungwon gasped and shivered, suddenly remembering why he was in the bathroom in the first place. right. the shower.

he stepped in, cock already semi-hard just from the thought of his roommate’s sinful hands on his body. he reveled in the feeling of the hot water soothing his tense muscles, allowing him to relax. he squirted a viable amount of shampoo into his palm, massaging the liquid into his scalp, shutting his eyes. his mind once more betrayed him and thought of wonho. the way he would sit him down in the shower, and efficiently rub the shampoo in his hair, giggling to something he had said. or softly humming as he done so. he would rinse the excess off with the water, guiding the water against the right places, and pressing soft kisses everywhere he had cleaned. and fuck, he longed for it. he longed for not only the sexual aspects of their relationship. hyungwon wanted wonho.

he wanted secret kisses shared in the dark wonho, the comforting hand holding wonho in the back of their van. he wanted him, all of him. and all the parts of their relationship that might come with it. with that thought, the boy sighed. his hands fell to his sides, shaking his head to let his wet hair fall in front of his eyes. he couldn’t be thinking like this. this would only hurt him in the future when he gets rejected. the wonho that existed in a fragment of his imagination was different to the one he knew. the one he created would tell him to stop worrying, and would drop on his knees to suck him off. his pretty eyes staring up at him as he licked his cock from the base to the tip.

he fisted the base of his cock, breath shaky as he steadied himself, pressing the palm of his other hand against the wall. as his imagination manifested, the speed at which he was stroking his shaft increased. in his mind, he admired the way wonho’s eyebrows would scrunch up when he took him too deep, the moans against hyungwon’s cock that left his legs weak and knees buckling. he broke away from his fantasies for a moment, only to unsuccessfully lube his fingers up. smart, hyungwon he thought. the water washed off majority, but he held on persistently, prodding at his fluttering whole.

“fuck—” he whimpered, pushing his finger in and feeling the air leave his chest at the double amount of pleasure he was making himself feel. it didn’t take long for the boy to push in three fingers, fucking himself open with one hand while the other kneaded his cock just as rough.

by now, hyungwon didn’t care how loud he got. he was enjoying himself too much. it was the first time since the incident with wonho, and he had finally found a way to relieve himself of the stress it was causing him. he was whimpering, moaning, begging even at one point.

“shit, shit.. hoseok!” he threw his head back, angling his fingers to directly attack his prostate, pushing in a fourth finger in the process. he was so close now. if he just slid his thumb over his slit and applied a bit of pressure, and fucked himself hard enough with his fingers-

“hyungwon! are you okay?”

the boy yelled loudly, the sudden sound coming from the other side of the door catching him off guard. he pulled his fingers out in time before he fell onto his ass, hard dick hitting the front of his stomach when he landed. he groaned loudly, his head hurting him as he had managed to hit it against the wall on his way down.

“for fucks sake.” he grumbled loudly, standing up and shutting the water off. he grabbed the towel that was dropped across the shower wall and wrapped it around his waist. the boner he was supporting had managed to soften in the moment, thanks to the cock block he experienced. but he was grateful for it because as soon as he swinged the door of the bathroom open, he pushed past the other male who stood confused and concerned.

“i’m sorry.” he frowned, grabbing hyungwon by the wrist to pull him back. “you were calling my name, i thought you were in trouble.”

hyungwon gulped and avoided his eyes, inhaling deeply to allow himself a second to think of something dumb to blurt out. “yeah, i got shampoo stuck in my eye and it hurt. i heard you come in but when you knocked on the door suddenly it scared me.” he rushed out, panicking slightly. truth is, he didn’t hear wonho coming in. didn’t even expect him to come back for at least another half an hour. he gulped as he felt the towel around his waist loosen with every passing second. he withdrew his hand from hoseok’s grip and turned his back to the older male, tightening the cloth around his waist. “i’m going to get changed and sleep.” he declared, starting the path to their shared bedroom.

“wait! hyungwon,” he called out, taking a couple of steps to get closer to him. he fidgeted slightly as the taller watched him carefully, feeling small underneath his gaze. “look, i just wanted to say sorry for whatever i’ve done to make you mad at me.” he frowned, gulping slightly as he looked up at hyungwon, widening his eyes as he caught the intense fire that was glistening behind the other’s. however, as soon as he had seen a glimpse of it, it was gone with a blink. it made something inside wonho’s stomach churn. “i bought a movie night for home as an apology.”

wonho held up the bag in his hands, making it visible to hyungwon. he exhaled, shutting his eyes slightly as he thought of the irony of the situation. here was wonho, apologising to him for being ignored. if anything, hyungwon should be the one with the movie night pack, and not the other who looked devastated over a mistake he hadn’t even committed.

“hoseok, i’m not mad at you.” hyungwon felt the corner of his lips upturn.

“really?” the other’s downcast gaze shifted from watching water fall off hyungwon’s body onto the floor to look at the taller excitedly. “i just.. every time i enter a room, you leave and we barely talk..” he paused and fidgeted slightly, not sure if he should tell the other more, “.. and you haven’t been saying goodnight back to me so i thought i did.” he mumbled shyly, the tip of his ears feeling too hot as the blood rushed to them.

“no no, i’m sorry. i’ve just been thinking a lot about something.” hyungwon had to purse his lips to stop a smile from forming. god. wonho was so fucking cute.

wonho frowned. “do you want to talk about it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. the younger shrugged, and turned to walk to their bedroom, wonho taking it as an invitation to follow after him.

“i suppose there’s no use in holding it back anymore.” he sighed, his back to the other as he stood in front of his open closet to pick something out. wonho sat on his bed, listening and urging him on.

he took out a long sleeved black shirt with writing adorning the sleeves and slipped it on, making wonho scrunch his nose up unsatisfactorily because he couldn’t admire his bare back. “you see, i think i have a crush on this person,” he rummaged some more and threw a pair of matching black sweatpants over his shoulder. he needed to put on his briefs, but that meant needing to take off the towel and wonho would see his ass, and possible his still semi-hard cock. he bit the bottom of his lip and sighed.

“and i don’t know if that person likes me back. “ he dropped the towel and felt the blood rush to his face at the sound of a small gasp. he quickly slipped on his boxers and pants and turned to wonho, finding his bottom lip caught between his lips and his eyes boring holes into hyungwon’s soul. he shivered, and played it off as being cold. he grabbed the towel and began drying his hair, sitting opposite the elder on his own bed. “but the thing is, i really really like them. and i don’t want to fuck things up between us. i’ve been thinking about it so much, i must have been accidentally ignoring you this whole time.” he faked a frown and pouted. “sorry hyung.” stupid stupid liar. you could have just told him that he was the person. but no, hyungwon just had to pussy out last minute. typical.

it took wonho a moment to process the other’s words and then he nodded, the bag next to him making a sound as he shifted on the bed. “i think you should give them hints first.”

“but i did!” hyungwon whined, and wonho raised his eyebrows, as if to say ‘did you really?’. “..okay, maybe i didn’t.” and wonho was letting out that stupid smile that made hyungwon so fucking smitten and whipped for him.

“you can’t expect them to know then!” he chuckled, tilting his head slightly to crack a bone in his neck. “that’s like watching people exercise and then believing you’re losing weight when you’re not doing anything.” wonho could feel that hyungwon was about to whine again and he held a hand up to stop him, shaking his head slightly. “since you’re being a pussy, i’ll give you an easier way. call them and let me speak to them.” he grinned at hyungwon who seemed expressionless.

“wouldn’t that be awkward?” he asked after a moment of silence, thinking the idea thoroughly. on one hand, he could just let wonho speak with one of the other members and make him think he has a crush on someone else. or he could just call wonho.. right here. he inhaled shakily and set his mind when the elder shook his head.

“okay.” he nodded, reaching over for his phone. oh fuck- he was really gonna do this. wonho sat up excitedly. he was keen to find out about the boy that had hyungwon so distracted for what seemed like months. yet he couldn’t help the pang of.. pain? hurt? jealousy? he didn’t know. there was excitement, but there was something else brewing inside of him. it gnawed at him like a leech.

he knew that often members needed their space from time to time. but it was never the case between wonho and hyungwon. but the more he pondered over the last few weeks while hyungwon was in the process of calling this mysterious person, the more he realised that the feelings of being hurt were more than just, being hurt over a friend not talking to him. but because he had become to dependent on hyungwon, having come so far from their debut days together. they were always there for each other. and his thick head had just realised that he had some sort of feelings for the other that he had been covering up as some best friend friendship.

fuck he was an idiot. when he lifted his eyes up from focusing on his lap, he found hyungwon pressing the phone to his ear. his eyes were boring right into his and he shivered from the intensity of the moment. it was quiet, and he held his breath while he waited for this mysterious person to pick up the phone.

scaring him from concentration, he felt something vibrate in his back pocket. he tried to shoot an apologetic smile to hyungwon at the inconvenience of the sudden phone call, fishing his phone out and feeling his bottom jaw drop at the contact name. ‘hyunwonnie’ was plastered across the screen, a picture of hyungwon’s side profile of him laughing in the background. gulping slightly, he slide the green button across the screen and brought up his phone to his ear.

“hello?” he said lowly, afraid that speaking too loudly would ruin their moment. he heard a chuckle, and he felt his ears tinge red in embarrassment.

“it’s you, loser.” he heard. though he wasn’t sure if it was through the phone, or the fact that hyungwon was sitting across him, back against the wall, watching him like his life depended on it.

“why don’t you come here and show me then,” he paused, his tongue darting across his bottom lip nervously, “loser.”

it was the longest three seconds of his life. wonho had hung up and dropped his phone by side as hyungwon discarded his own device in a similar manner, claiming wonho’s lap as a new throne. he had the elder’s cheeks between his fingers, looking down at him intensely.

“i’m going to kiss you.” he said breathlessly, doing exactly that when wonho showed no sign of protest. he pressed their lips together in one of the most anticipated moments of his life. no amount of fantasising could compare to how good this felt. it was everything and more. wonho’s moisturised lips were soft against his, the taste of whatever fruity drink he had out was still faint against hyungwon’s mouth and he so badly wanted more. his legs were on either side of wonho’s lap, straddling him in a sinful position that left both their crotches rubbing against each other if they moved in the right away.

breathless, hyungwon pulled away and rested his forehead against wonho’s. his eyes were shut, and the elder missed their warmth. “you have no idea how long i’ve been waiting to do that.” he whispered, opening his eyes and massaging wonho’s cheeks with his thumbs. he didn’t need the other to respond to him because the intensity of their next kiss initiated by wonho was enough to tell him that he wanted this too. just as badly as hyungwon did.

their soft kisses soon meddled into something more. as soon as wonho had dared to bite hyungwon’s bottom lip, innocent touches along hyungwon’s waist became aggressive massages and grabs at his ass, rolling his body closer. they kissed with need and desperation, weeks, hell even years, worth of constrained feelings finally unraveled themselves in the best of ways. it left hyungwon breathless and wanting more. he wanted to be closer to wonho, closer than he had ever been.

he moaned into their kiss, which caused the grip on his ass cheeks to tighten enough to hurt in the right way. he drew their tongues apart, but the string of saliva still connected them. he felt the blood rush to his crotch when he watched it break, almost whining out at the sight. “please. i need you.” he finally mustered, shifting his gaze from wonho’s darkened lips to watch his eyes. the same desire he witnessed was surely reflected in his own eyes, because before he knew it, wonho’s lips were attached to the skin along his jaw.

he lolled his head back, fingers threading through the boy’s dark locks, tugging harshly when he felt a stinging pain. “hoseokie! that’s going to leave a mark tomorrow.” he whined, tugging his head back hard enough to pull his lips away from his skin. he tried to survey the damage, but the other’s darting fingers were distracting him.

“i’m sorry, i’ll mark other areas.” he chuckled against hyungwon’s neck, the breath tickling the younger and sending an unintentional shiver down his spine. he couldn’t take his lips off the other’s skin. it tasted sweet, the doings of the honey body wash hyungwon had scrubbed himself with. but there was still the taste and feel of hyungwon the he couldn’t describe, and he couldn’t get enough.

his fingers fled to brush against hyungwon’s nipples underneath his cotton shirt, enjoying the way his body jerked forwards towards his touch. he growled against the positive reaction and removed his lips from his skin to remove both their shirts. hyungwon mewled in surprise, looking up at wonho with a fire in his eyes when he was pushed onto his back with the elder hovering above him.

“i want you.” wonho mumbled against his ear, his nose brushing the side of his cheek. a hand was anchored on the side of hyungwon’s head to maintain his balance and the other teasingly brushing the hard-on the younger was sporting.

“you have me.” he replied, arms wrapping themselves around wonho’s broad chest. it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop himself from openly drooling over his physique. fuck, he was so hot. so muscular. he could bend hyungwon in half with just an arm and fuck him into the bed, and he wouldn’t even complain.

hyungwon was so deep in thought while he let his hands explore the expanse of milky skin, that squeezed wonho’s biceps and chest, that he hadn’t even realised they were now both naked. and both very visibly hard till wonho rutted his hips against his, making the both of them groan lowly at the friction.

“fuck..” hyungwon moaned when wonho wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping him slowly. he felt the weight on the bed shift as wonho leaned over to grab something. his eyes tried to focus on it. lube.

he felt the cold lubricant drizzle down the head of his cock, between his thighs, and down his hole that was now clenching and unclenching around nothing. wonho’s hands never left his cock, and it was starting to pull him closer to his release. his hips jerked up towards more friction when wonho slipped a long finger into him and ran his thumb over his slit, smearing the precum that has formed.

“please.. i’ve already prepped in the shower. i need it.” he whined, his half lidded eyes watching wonho steadfastly. the other had an amused expression on his face, pushing his finger knuckle deep and curling his finger in search of the other’s prostate.

“so that’s why you were calling my name..” he tutted, shaking his head and the smirk on his features only increasing when he brushed a finger along an area that elicited a delicious moan from hyungwon’s lips.

the younger nodded shamelessly, pulling wonho down to kiss him roughly. “i’ve been thinking of you fucking me raw into the floor for so long. please.” he pleaded, jerking his hips upwards in an attempt to look for more friction against his now painful erection.

and who was wonho to resist hyungwon of his needs? especially not when he was letting out the most beautiful of moans underneath him, his nails leaving angry marks down the back of his pale skin. he pressed their lips together in another hasty kiss, and multitasked slicking his cock up with lube, massaging the liquid on. he moaned into the kiss, stroking himself up more than necessary and it made hyungwon groan needly.

he broke their kiss to smile down at the younger for a moment, sitting up onto his feet. he pulled hyungwon’s body towards him by his thighs, wrapping his legs around his torso and urging him to lock his ankles together. he grabbed a pillow from behind hyungwon and slipped it underneath his hips, allowing him to be more comfortable and to be pounded into easier. the elder paused for a moment and basked in the beauty of the moment. the way hyungwon looked so wrecked beneath him, yet still so breathtakingly beautiful.

he gripped the base of his cock and nudged the tip against the other’s hole, his posture already crumbling at how good it felt. and he wasn’t even in yet. his free hand found it’s way around hyungwon’s thigh and gripped hard. he was certain his finger marks were going to be evident in the morning. but he didn’t care. neither of them cared for the mess they made. not when wonho was half into hyungwon and the warmth around his cock was so intoxicatingly addicting he wanted to let all self control loose and ram into him like no tomorrow.

“fuck.. you’re so tight.” wonho’s eyes were shut, his lips slightly ajar and his head thrown back as he was hilt deep into the younger. hyungwon moaned a response, his own mouth open and giving leeway to the most sinful sounds wonho has heard. he pulled back, stabilising himself with the grip on the other’s thighs and thrusting back slowly, afraid to hurt him.

he established a slow and steady pace amongst the two. they gave and took. wonho fucking into hyungwon, and with each quickening thrust, hyungwon reciprocated a jerk of his hips to push him deeper, closer to him. hyungwon was much more vocal than wonho, each roll of his hips allowed a moan out of his lips, the pitch increasing as time passed on. his eyes were scrunched shut, and there was a sheen of sweat on his skin, that glistened each time his body was fucked into.

"baby.." he whimpered, opening his eyes to reach a hand out to place against wonho's cheek. the other melted into the touch, watching him in admiration. he understood that this was the younger's attempt at saying he was close and he wrapped his hand around his shaft, pumping sloppily out of time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. at the double stimulation, hyungwon was seeing stars, and his hand dropped, scurrying to place itself on wonho's other hand that had been wrapped around his thigh.

with a gentle tug, hyungwon willed his hand free and interlocked wonho's fingers with his, a small smile on his features as his bliss approached him. wonho nearly melted right then and there. he growled lowly in his throat and let go of hyungwon's cock that was oozing with precum and red at the tip to pull up his leg and drop it over the elder's shoulder. with the shift of the angle of thrusting, hyungwon felt wonho drilling right into his prostate, and not just grazing it and it cause a loud sound to roll out of his lips and bounce off the walls, and return straight to wonho's arousal.

"oh fuck hyungwon, fuck fuck." he panted, the leg over his shoulder sliding off his shoulder as the intensity and the vigorous of his thrusts manifested into merciless pounding that had the headboard of wonho's bed slamming the wall and hyungwon moaning incoherent sentences.

"hoseok!" and that was all it took for wonho to know that hyungwon had reached his climax, his hole clenching and unclenching violently along his cock, which caused his eyes to roll back. he blindly reached for the other's neglected cock, milking out his orgasm that spilled all over their chests and into wonho's hand. the elder wasn't far behind hyungwon, pushing both his thighs towards his chest as he snapped his hips into the younger who was still recovering from his orgasm and crying from oversensitivity. he felt the force of his orgasm weigh down on him heavily as he felt the warm feeling engulf his body entirely as he shook slightly. he filled hyungwon completely, and felt some of the seed he just ejected inside the younger seep out. 

he sighed loudly and collapsed on top of the younger, pulling him into a tired and messy kiss while their bodies tried to clamber down from their high. he saw hyungwon grimace when wonho pulled out, and he couldn't help the small laugh at the disgust on his face. 

"it feels disgusting." he shook his head, blushing darkly when wonho leaned down to lap at the cum oozing out of his hole. "stop that.. or i'll get hard again." he whined, twisting wonho's locks between his fingers to pull him up into a sweet kiss. 

"i wouldn't say no to a round two." wonho winked after pulling away from their kiss, dettaching himself from hyungwon to retrieve a wet towel and wipe away their bodily fluids.  

  
“hey seokie? hyungwon mumbled after he had cleaned them up and he had slipped underneath the covers next him. he wrapped his arms around the smaller’s frame and hummed a response, encouraging him to go on.

hyungwon flushed slightly, and turned to face him, tracing random patterns on his bare chest. “remember a few weeks ago when you came back from a workout and woke me up by dropping your phone?”

“oh my, wonnie. i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to-“ he was cut off by hyungwon kissing him, and he chuckled. he raised his eyebrows as if to allow hyungwon to continue.

“you came and sat on your bed. and god, you were feeling really shameless that day weren’t you, huh?” he grinned at wonho’s confused expression. “you weren’t wearing anything underneath those shorts. and when you leaned over to grab your charger or whatever it was, i fucking saw your dick.” he laughed, his entire body shaking at the recall of the experience. he felt the older laugh with him, the big and warm laugh that rumbled from deep within his chest.

“so that’s what triggered you to stop talking to me? a fucking gay panic?”

hyungwon didn’t know what it was about wonho calling the situation that, or the way he said it so straight forwardly but it made him erupt into another series of laughter, with tears prickling his eyes as he nodded.

“you’re such a fucking idiot.” wonho breathed, smile wide on his features as he admired the way hyungwon’s nose scrunched and his lips drew up into a smile that made him feel safe.

“yeah but i’m your idiot.” he giggled as he calmed down, eyes wide and sparkly with tears from the laughter fit. wonho chuckled and pressed their lips together. their were smiles so wide, it made it hard for them to kiss properly. but it was by far the best kiss the two shared.

 _fin_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i . cant believe i wrote 6k words of smut . i also didn't proof read uhh enjoy this im a whore for hyungwonho


End file.
